The Call Home
by SilentLaughter
Summary: Alice thought she would never return to Narnia, but when she is thrust back with Temlarines ruling and a prince on the run, she will have to help with the aid of the Kings and Queens of Old. Set during Prince Caspain and follows the movie. Sequal to BtA!
1. Prolouge

*Heya everyone this is the sequal to my personal favorite story 'Between the Ages'. Its basically based off the movies and follows it with some variation so I dont get my arse sued. I DON'T OWN A THING!*

Prologue~

It had been a year, one long year since her return to her aunt's home in Connecticut. Life back there was mundane and plain compare to the exciting never ending world that was her Narnia. Despite it all, she had changed so much. She had grown with the knowledge and experience of a person twice her age and people found that truly odd. Her aunt was all but shocked at the surprise changes, even to the point of concern thinking that something terrible had happen but she would just shake her head and smile a knowing, far off smile. Somewhere along the way, she got use to the normality of life and pushed the memories back into the recuses of her mind, but never, ever forgetting. Some nights she would stare out at the nighttime sky and search for the constellations and stars of the sky, hoping that perhaps shed see the familiar Leopard, or Ship, or even the Lady of Peace. But only the moon seemed the same, and even then it wasn't. As time flew, so it came to the day she had to go off to school. This she didn't mind for it would give her something else to ponder over instead of her far off world. Yet she ran into trouble, for she was twice as smart as most girls her age and with her ever bright and cheerful nature and confidence gained a lot of attention from the boys. Both these things caused great harm to her, and one day she found out the hard way. It was between classes when four girls came up to her demanding her to stop being so, as they put it, 'strange'.

"I'm not being strange, I'm being myself." She replied but that wouldn't serve as a good enough answer. One girl pushed her back and taunted her while the other girls snickered and said,

"Alice thinks herself Queen!" she took the pushing, but name calling she wouldn't have.

"Stop it." She demanded.

"Or what?" snide another of the girls.

"Queen, queen, Alice thinks she's a queen!"

"Stop it!" and at that point she went charging full blast at the name callers and managed to grab hold of one by the arm. Screaming, the in ragged girl fought back and the fight was on. Soon a crowd gathered around them chanting,

"Fight!" as the two girls swung at each other. The name caller wasn't as good as the one being called the names though, for it was as if she was trained in battle for her aim was true knocking her in the eye twice and in the jaw once. It was only when she was about to send her name caller flying backwards did the teachers show up and stopped the fighting girls. Pulling the two apart, two teachers sent the injured girl to the nurses office while two others took the so called 'winner' to the principle. After explaining what had happened the principle shook his head and said,

"Why can't you just act your age Alice? And not an age you aren't?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

There I was, sitting in the principal's office, in trouble for something I've done. What would Aslan think of me if he saw my behavior? I'm sure he'd be ashamed. The office was a plain one, filled with only several bookshelves full of books, most of them literature, a desk and chair at which the principle sat, two chairs one in which I sat, and a table covered with municipal items. The principle had scolded me ever so fiercely, for I had given the girl two black eyes and almost broke her jaw. I told him I was sorry for what I did, and I meant it, but he just shook his head sadly. His brightest student in a fight, this he would never forget. Neither would I, but he would never know that. So, here I sit waiting for my aunt to pick me up. It's been about five minutes and the school is eerily quiet, for all of the students have left already. The principle has been writing up a report about the fight, having to send it off somewhere. If only they hadn't taunted me, if only I had walked away, if only—

"Alice?" came my aunt's voice from the doorway. Looking up, I found her standing just outside the threshold looking quite confused as to why she had been called in, let alone by the principle. Looking up from his papers, the principle, an aging man with gray curly hair and steel colored eyes, smiled and said,

"Welcome Mrs. Knox, come in have a seat please." The look didn't go away as she sat softly beside me, and that's when she noticed my bag beside me and the blood on my hands.

"My goodness Alice! Where you in a fight?" asked my aunt taking up my hands to inspect them over in her own.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Knox she was, yet it's not what you think. Alice here is fine; it's the other girl who was injured." At these words, my aunt looked up more confused than ever and I felt so sorry for her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked looking white as a sheet.

"Your niece here started a fight with another girl causing her two black eyes and almost broke her jaw." Stated the principle looking gravely at me. Shoulders slumping downwards, I looked at my feet dumbly and sighed. I wasn't about to fight with him, even though it was the other girl who started it. I heard my aunt turn in her seat then, away from me, as she said,

"Is this true Alice?"

"It is aunty." I said in shame. From the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head in decision and move to stand.

"Thank you Mr. Lewis, I shall have a very long talk with her in the car ride home." They shook hands then and my aunt turned to go, making no move for me to come or saying anything but I understood and grabbed my bag to follow. Out into the hallway we went the two of us side by side though not talking. It was as if she was saving her thoughts for the car ride and once in the car she let out her frustration and disappointment.

"Oh Alice why did you have to do such a thing!" she said looking at me in the rear view mirror for I was reduced to sitting in back. I just looked out the window at the world passing by and said knowing she would never believe me,

"I didn't mean to."

"Fighting in school is not good or proper. Can you imagine the phone call I'm going to get later when I get home? How those parents are going to feel and react? I can only thank the fact you didn't break her jaw. Then we might have to pay for the bills!" she said raising her hands up in defense at the thought of it. Sighing, I just sat still and wished for the moment to be home to come sooner rather than later. It was twenty minutes later when we got home and my aunt was right about the phone call. I listen from upstairs as she tried her hardest to explain the situation, that I was normally such a good girl and that I didn't mean to cause the other girl any harm. But it seemed like a lost endeavor. As I turned to go back into my room, I felt a sudden pitching sensation in my arm. Jumping, I fell backwards against the wall and as I did the wall seemed to evaporate from behind me for I was just simply falling through the air. My heart clenched in my chest at a sudden thought, it's magic! I was going home! I was going back to Narnia! As I fell through the air, the air became warm and sweet and fragrant, filled with magic and wonder. The space around me changed too, from white to greens and browns and other colors all mixed together. Then, as soon as started, it stopped and I found myself standing on my feet in the middle of rubble. But I didn't see it at first for I was too busy celebrating. Jumping up and spinning around on my tippy toes, I laughed whole heartedly and smiled as wide as I could so that it hurt my face. When I was finished, it was then that I noticed the rubble and piles of rocks all around me.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I said as I looked around confused. Where was I? Slowly, I began to wander around the place, taking in the sights and trying to piece together where I could be. Then, I caught sight of something that made my breath catch in my throat. For before me where four throne like objects all broken down and crumbled, practically destroyed.

"Can't be." I said as I raced over to where they sat. Standing before them, I touched one and felt a tingling sensation run through my body.

"Cair Paravel!" I exclaimed as I turned round to look out. From my memories, I could remember seeing this space having columns, and a glass roof, and marble walls of everlasting stone. The raid! My eyes widened as I remembered the very night I had left Narnia, the night the Telmariens invaded Narnia and attacked. The night Mr. Tumnus and the beavers and Oreius, I turned my head and left sorrow wallow up inside me. I had left them, and now they were gone, forever. Taking a deep breath, it was then that I remembered the treasure room and decided to see if it was still in tacked. So, walking to where the secret passage use to be, I found it to be broken opened and felt shocked. Who else was here? Were they friend or foe? Wishing I had had by sword with me, I carefully stepped into the doorway and went down the stairs to here four very distinct voices.

"I was so tall." Said one voice.

"You were older then." Said another. Both were female, one was younger than the other and seemingly at ease with one another.

"As supposed to hundreds of years later, when your younger." Said a third, this one male and older.

"What is it?" asked the young female voice.

"My horn, I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back." That's when the voices clicked in my mind. I knew who they were, but it was incredible. There Majesties from the Golden Age! High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy! It was amazing! Here they were, together in Narnia along with myself. But how was it possible? And who called us back and why?

"I wonder who this is?" said a fourth voice; this one must be King Peter. Peeking my head into the room to see the four royals standing in the treasure room where there were four chests all of which were open. I remembered this room well, this was the last place I saw Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. It was where they had placed the Kings and Queens things in the chests. Along with the chests were there statues which I had commissioned all of them of the four Kings and Queens. There was a fifth though, which wasn't there before or at least not one I remember seeing before. Behind it, a statue of a woman dressed in battle armor with a sword in her hands raised upwards towards the sky. I recognized it in an instant, it was me! Suddenly, I must have stepped on a twig or something for they all turned around and looked shocked at me. It was then that I could finally see the Kings and Queens as they were. High King Peter, with his golden brown hair and bright blue eyes. King Edmund, with his brown hair and soft brown eyes. Queen Susan, with her long dark brown hair and light blue eyes and Queen Lucy with her brown hair and sweet blue eyes. All were dressed in school uniforms, though they were unruly and wet. Stepping into the light so they could see me better, I spoke up at last.

"That would be me, I'm Alice." Down the stairs I went, with both the boys pointing their swords at me I case I made a surprise attack.

"Don't worry, I'm unarmed your Majesties." I said walking over to the chest that was for me. Slowly opening it, I found clothes and along with my sword and a shield. Smiling, I drew forth my sword and pulled it from its sheath.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death." I spoke in a quiet tone. Putting it back into its sheath, I looked up to see their faces and smiled.

"When he shakes his main, we shall know spring again." said Lucy in a tone just like mine.

"Who are you?" spoke Peter replacing his sword into his own sheath and in so doing so did his brother Edmund.

"I was Queen, once."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two~

They looked at me strangely then, as if they didn't believe me. Yet it was Peter who looked at me the strangest, as if he'd never seen a girl before. Then the youngest, Lucy, stepped up to me and said,

"When did you come to Narnia?" it seemed only she believed me, and when she turned round she saw that in her siblings faces.

"What? You don't think others could come into Narnia?" she said giggling slightly.

"It's just, I never thought of that." Said Susan turning to face her brothers. Both nodded but looked as if they would listen so I answered them.

"I came a few years after you left Narnia. I fought alongside Mr. Tumnus, and the beavers, and Oreius and all the other Narnian's and meet Aslan. I was crowned then, as Queen Alice the Lionhearted and ruled for many years until, they came." And here I stopped for the memories were just too painful, still fresh as if it had only been a year. For it truly had, but apparently not here, not in my Narnia. They seemed to understand my pain, and stopped their questioning if only for now.

"I wonder how long it's been?" questioned Edmund.

"Long enough for Cair Paravel to crumble." Said Peter in return.

"Well it didn't crumble, it was attacked." Stated Edmund in defense clearly angered. I wanted to speak up, say why it was attacked, that I was there, but instead I didn't and held back. Why I did this I couldn't understand, but it felt right so I did.

"We should get changed, into something a little less wet and a little more Narnian." Stated Susan, clearly the bright one in the bunch. Just as Mr. Tumnus said she was. Looking at her, I noticed that she and I were around the same age, with Peter a year or two older, followed by Edmund then Lucy.

"We'll go outside while you girls change and stand watch. Then we'll switch." Said Peter as together he and Edmund went up the stairs and away through the door and shut it behind them. Turning round to face me, the two girls smiled awkwardly and then began to pick at the things in their chest. Turning to mine, I dug to the very bottom to fine clothes that would fit me and finally found a dress that looked like it would fit. We all changed quickly, Susan into a lavender gown with long sleeves and a circular neckline while Lucy wore a burnt orange gown with a slit in the middle to reveal a white under part with long sleeves, a circular neckline and a white chest piece. Me, I changed into a forest green gown of long sleeves with a circular neckline and two slits down the arms. We put on our gifts from Father Christmas and then closed the chests. Looking longingly at my statue, remembering the days long past, I turned to see them doing the same with the same longing in their faces.

"We should get the boys." I said finally speaking up. Susan nodded and together she and Lucy went to the door while I followed behind. When we got outside, we saw them talking together over something and called out,

"Were finished." They turned around to see us and nodded walking past us and down into the treasure room to change. When the door was closed, Lucy asked me,

"So where are you from, originally? You're clearly not from England."

"No, I'm from America, from New York originally then move to Connecticut." They both nodded and smiled and then it was Susan's turn to ask a question,

"Who do you live with? Your parents?"

"No, there both, dead. I live with my aunt." I said softly.

"I'm sorry." Said Lucy, and the look on her face spoke volumes. Even Susan looked like she felt bad but it was at that moment the boys came out dressed in Narnian outfits. Peter in dust brown pants and high boots with a white long sleeve shirt and dark brown over shirt. Edmund wore the same dust brown pants and boots with a white shirt and long sleeve blue shirt. Both had swords strapped to their waists along with Peter who had his shield.

"Let's head out." Said Peter and together the five of us made our way. Past the ruins of Cair Paravel, and down climbing the side of the island rocks onto the sandy shore of the beach where the delta of the Great River came out. It was then we heard voices and ran to see two men in black and silver armor about to throw into the water a dwarf. Telmarien's! I would recognize that armor in the dead of night! Susan drew forth her bow and arrows and screamed,

"Drop him!" to the surprise of the two men. Both looked as if they had seen ghosts and threw the poor dwarf into the water, bounded and gaged. Both Peter and Edmund ran for the water while one of the Telmarien's drew out a crossbow but Susan was quicker sending an arrow flying right into his heart causing the other man to fall into the water. It was some time before Peter and Edmund both came back to the shore, Edmund with the boat and Peter with the dwarf. Lucy knelt down beside the dwarf to cut his ties and he sputtered and spat water out of his mouth and removed the gag before saying,

"Drop him? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"A simple thanks would be service." Said Susan confused sounding, as we all were.

"Those two were doing fine drowning me without your help." Said the dwarf with an angry voice.

"Well maybe we should have let them." Said Peter.

"Don't say that!" I said looking at him. He just looked at me and sighed.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" asked Lucy sounding still confused.

"Because there Telmariens, that's what they do." Said the dwarf spitting out more water from his mouth. Whipping it, he shook his wet head.

"Telmariens, in Narnia?" asked Edmund blinking back sunlight from his eyes.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?" sarcastically asked the little man.

"It's a bit of a long story." I said and it was then that he looked at the five of us as if he was seeing the walking talking dead. Staring wide eyed, he noticed Peter's sword and said aloud in shock and dismay,

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Your it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Said Peter holding out his hand.

"You probably could have left out the last bit." I said in a soft tone, though in my mind I was giggling like crazy. The dwarf just looked at him and laughed, with Peter removing his hand and the dwarf said,

"Probably." Peter removed his sword and said sounding defensive,

"You might be surprised." Was he thinking of challenging him? Well, he was a skilled warrior. Then dwarf looked to me and his eyebrows drew together.

"Who in Narnia are you then?" he said sounding confused. Apparently no one told him there was a queen after the four.

"Queen Alice, Mr. Dwarf." I said nodding my head and smiling.

"I came to Narnia after the Kings and Queen of the Four Thrones."

"Right, sure you did, and I'm a faun!" he said laughing whole heartedly. This caused my shoulders to slump and I sighed, I wasn't even remembered? How could that be? Then I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked to see Lucy touching me and I smiled, she truly was kindhearted. It was then I drew fourth my sword and said,

"You might be very surprised."

"Oh I don't think you want to be doing that." Said the dwarf when he notice this. His eyes still held laughter, but his voice held a wary tone to it, as if trying to caution me. All the Pevensies looked surprised by my actions but Peter didn't, it was as if he understood that I needed to prove to this person I was who I said I was. So, handing the dwarf his sword, Peter stepped back and said,

"Let's see then." The dwarf dropped the sword as if it weighted a ton of bricks and looked slightly amazed that this boy could hold such a weapon. Then, in the manner of surprise, he swung at me and the duel was on. We fought hard, with him whacking me in the side of the head but it only hurt a little bit and before he could blink next I had him disarmed and staring like a deer in headlights, mouth open and in amazement.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three~

From behind us I heard cheers of approval and saw Peter going over to pick up his sword from the sandy ground. Still standing stunned, the dwarf blinked twice before falling backwards and say,

"Maybe the horn worked after all!"

"What horn?" asked Susan sounding intrigued. Could he be talking about Susan's Horn? The one I had Oreius hide away all those years ago?

"The horn that that boy had. The one carved of ivory of a lion roaring. Queen Susan's Horn." Said the dwarf. We all looked at one another and found each other's faces full of wonder.

"That was mine, from when I ruled in Narnia." Said Susan, and it was then we had a proper introduction. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund said there name's and the dwarf gave his, Trumpkin.

"I knew your ancestor!" I said in surprise, realize I had met a dwarf named Trumpkin along in my rein.

"What?" he asked sounding small and quite for the first time. Before, he was loud and boisterous, probably to make up for his size.

"He was the leader of his clan, a general in my army when I reined. I knew him very well."

"I never knew anything about my ancestors, just that they were all killed in the Siege of Beaversam." He said looking to the side and sounding sad. Feeling for him, I smiled and said softly,

"I bet you would do him proud."

"What boy?" pressed Peter trying to get to the matter at hand. Trumpkin nodded at the question and all traces of sadness were whipped away.

"That boy in the woods. He came riding on a horse being chased by men and then he blew on the horn. I ran to intercept the men because I recognized the horn as being magic, or at least supposed magic, and here's where I ended up. Almost drowned by the new King Miraz."

"And King Miraz is a Telmarien right?" asked Edmund. Trumpkin nodded his head and said,

"And a mighty mean hearted scoundrel too." As they were talking, I looked at the boat and then the river and said finally,

"We should get to the heart of Narnia, in further and find the Narnian's." They all nodded at me and we all got into the boat, Peter to paddle and the rest to sit. It was a very long time of rowing that we got to the main section of river. As we passed, I looked about me to see the sever changes that had happen over the one thousand three hundred years that had gone by, as told to us by Trumpkin. How the sunlight was pale compared to how it once was, how the sky color didn't pop out at you, how the trees didn't dance in the wind, or how the wind didn't sing.

"There so still." I said aloud, not realizing that I had until I heard my own voice. Trumpkin notice my gaze up at the canopy of tree leaves above us and said,

"There trees, what did you expect?"

"They use to dance." Said Lucy in a crestfallen voice.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmariens invaded, those that survived retreated to the woods, and the trees? They retreated so deep into themselves they hadn't been heard from since." Said Trumpkin to us all, all the while looking along the length of the river for he sat at the head of the boat.

"I don't understand, how could Aslan let this happen?" I asked closing my eyes and trying desperately to remember his warmth, his light, his presence. But I simply could not and found myself heartsick at the fact.

"Aslan? Thought he abandon us when you lot did." Said Trumpkin causing all our heads to look up. Even Peter stopped rowing to turn around to see the dwarf.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Said Peter resuming his rowing after a little while. I nodded, and so did the rest of the group.

"Makes no difference now does it?" stated Trumpkin causing Lucy's head to dip with sorrow. I even thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"Get us to the Narnian's and it will." Said Peter with a strong voice. And so on we traveled, with the six of us in a great silence lost within our own minds. I felt bad for Lucy, for I recalled her faith in Aslan and her fierce loyalty to the Great Lion and also pondered over what Trumpkin had said. If Aslan abandoned them, let this happened, was he truly gone for good? Had he left Narnia to suffer just because we all had left or did he have a much bigger plan in store? Whatever it was, I hoped we would see him, and soon. Finally, we hit the shore of the river and Trumpkin jumped out first with Lucy next, followed by the rest of us. It was then that something horrible would happen, something which I never expected or want. As Trumpkin was laying down the anchor and myself, Peter, Susan and Edmund pulled the boat up onto land, Lucy went walking off by herself. It was some ways down the riverbed that she came to a bear, something I noticed out of the corner of my eye. I said nothing, thinking it was simply a talking beast would cause her no harm. After all, we were in Narnia.

"Hello there." She said brightly, and at the sound of her voice we all turned to see her halfway down the riverbed alone with the bear a ways away from her.

"It's alright, were friends." Said Lucy still walking towards the bear. It started and stopped, then walked slowly forward inspecting. By now, we had all stopped what we were doing to watch and see what would happen. Then, surprisingly, Trumpkin said aloud and with caution,

"Don't move, your Majesty!" and at that Lucy turned round while the bear came charging at poor Lucy teeth bared and roaring. Lucy turned back around to see the bear and ran hands on her waist belt and screaming.

"Shot Susan! Shot!" cried Edmund, for Susan had grabbed her bow and arrows and was drawing them but when Lucy fell and screamed again it wasn't Susan's arrow that hit and killed the bear. Surprisingly, it was Trumpkins', for Susan hadn't shot hers. The bear fell lifeless onto the cool ground and Lucy sat up to turn around to see who exactly had saved her. Lowering her bow, Susan said,

"Why wouldn't he stop?" full of questioning and confusion. It was written all over her beautiful face.

"I suspect he was hungry." Said Trumpkin in a lifeless tone walking over towards the bear. We all raced over to Lucy then, Susan behind us in contemplation as to why she didn't shot as Peter helped Lucy to stand up. Clearly frightened by the whole experience of almost being dinner, Lucy clung to her older brother. Peter held his sword out towards the beast as did I as Trumpkin poked at it with his bow.

"Thanks." Said Lucy quietly and Trumpkin just nodded his head in return.

"He, was wild." I said feeling surprised.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Said Peter looking at me with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Edmund looked at Peter too, but Peter wasn't looking at him, instead, he was looking at me. I just smiled weakly and turned away still noticing his eyes on my face.

"Get treated like a dumb animal, and soon enough you become one." Said Trumpkin in that lifeless voice. I really wish he wouldn't use that, it such a creepy voice.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He said softly, before taking out a knife and cutting into the bear. Lucy made a hissing sound and drew her face into her brother's chest, hiding it from the sight. I held my breath as he continue to take out the good cuts of meat from the bear and explained how it might be a long trip and that we would eventually need food. We all agreed, though seeing the animal being slaughtered before your eyes is never very appetizing.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four~

It was a while of walking that we came to a bit of a problem. Walking through what seemed like a gorge, filled of rocks and small trees and fallen branches, it was Susan who spoke up first.

"I don't remember this way." She said echoing my thoughts. For never did I remember a gorge in Narnia, then again, it had been over a hundred years of our absence.

"That's the problem with girls, can't keep a map in their heads." Said Peter with his voice filled with amusement and a slight chuckle. We walked two to a kind, Peter and Edmund out front, Susan and Lucy in the middle and me and Trumpkin in the back.

"That's because our heads have something in them." I retorted, causing the two girls before me to giggle. Peter turned round at this and scrunched up his face in protest.

"I wish he would just listen to the D.L.F in the first place." Said Susan to Lucy leaning in to her. For it was some time back that Trumpkin had suggested a different route but Peter insisted on this one. So, after a little bit of arguing, we agreed.

"D.L.F?" questioned Edmund stepping over a large rock and hopping down it.

"Dear Little Friend." Said Lucy with a smile on her lips. This caused me and Susan to giggle and Lucy followed suite making Trumpkin say aloud,

"Well that's not at all patronizing is it?" we came to a stop at the end of a corridor of rock and it was Peter who said aloud in slight dismay,

"I'm not lost."

"No, you're just going the wrong way." Said Trumpkin shaking his hairy head in annoyance. Turning around Peter said sternly,

"No, you lost Prince Caspian threw the Shuddering Wood, the fastest way there is over the river Rush."

"And if I'm not mistaken there is no crossing in these parts." Said Trumpkin causing the rest of us to look at Peter with confusion. For we wanted to understand what Trumpkin meant, and why Peter was taking us the wrong way, if in fact he knew the right way.

"That explains it then, your mistaken." Stated Peter plainly and he turned around again and continued onwards. We had to climb up the rocks at that point to get over them and we came onto a landing of land where the trees were small and thin and the branches tall and overhanging. They made a canopy of leaves and the sunlight sparkled dimly threw them onto the ground. Suddenly, I tripped and fell forward into Peters back and caused him to go flying forward and onto the moss and leaf covered ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly standing and making my way over to help him. He just jumped up and smiled saying,

"No problem Alice." Before asking me if I was alright. I nodded, but he said,

"Your arm!" and when I looked down noticed I had split the fabric of the dress and was bleeding. The others had stopped to watch as Peter ripped part of his undershirt and wrapped it around my arm saying,

"Can't have a Queen of Narnia dying from blood loss." I smiled again and thanked him softly, for I felt sheepish around him. It was as if I had swallowed a bee and it was buzzing around inside my head. I noticed how Susan rolled her eyes then and felt even more sheepish and pulled away suddenly to walk away. He noticed the change but said nothing, just followed along and we continued. After a long while of walking over the rock covered ground we came to a large gap in between the space we were going to cross. We all looked down to see the river flowing fast below us and it was Susan who spoke up,

"See, in time water erodes the soil and,"

"Shut, up." Said a very annoyed Peter still looking down at the river with a look of anger plastered on his face. I could even see a vein popping out from his forehead.

"Is there a way down?" asked Edmund from behind us.

"Yeah, falling." Said Trumpkin in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"There's a ford near Bearuna, how do you feel about swimming?" asked Trumpkin as they all turned to go. We all turned around to leave and it was Susan who said,

"Better that then walking." Noticing that Lucy wasn't with us, I turned around to see her and noticed how the sun shone on the other side of the gap. I stood, transfixed along with Lucy as there from behind the sunlight stepped Aslan himself. He was standing on the other side, his eyes just as peaceful as I remember and his grander just as powerful. Even from here we could both feel his presence.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" cried Lucy her voice filled with joy as she spun around and smiled wide. I turned too as the others turned to look at us and when they did Lucy turned back in an instant but he was gone, vanished from before our eyes. Lucy was still pointing with her finger when she turned around to see him gone and looking lost, said aloud,

"Don't you see here's right, there."

"Do you see him now?" questioned a very concerned sounding Trumpkin. Turning, Lucy said in an irritated voice,

"I'm not crazy. He was right there, he wants us to follow him."

"She's right, I saw him too." I said looking around at each face and trying to convince them with my eyes. But it seemed it wouldn't work, for Peter bent down to Lucy's eyelevel and said,

"I'm sure there are many other lions in this wood Lucy. Just like that bear."

"I think I'd know Aslan when I see him!" said Lucy in pure defense, both sounding defensive and angry, and a little bit sad. I looked at Edmund who sighed and when Trumpkin said,

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff for something that doesn't exist." It was Edmund who came to his younger sister's defense saying,

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy, I wound up looking pretty foolish." And I recalled the story of how Lucy had tried to warn him about the White Witch and he simple ignored her. It was only when he meet Aslan for himself did he change his mind. Peter stood in contemplation then, apparently recalling these facts too and asked Lucy then,

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" but all the while he was looking at me.

"Maybe, you weren't looking." Said Lucy simply as she shrugged off her brother's failure to egnknowlage her. He looked down then, seemingly surprised and shocked and said softly,

"I'm sorry Lu." Before turning to go. The rest followed behind Trumpkin and it was me and Edmund who hung back. I placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and she looked up at me and smiled blinking back her emotions. Together, we longingly looked over at the other side of the cliff and I sighed, knowing in my heart of hearts we were going the wrong way now. Finally, we followed behind Peter, Susan and Trumpkin and made our way back the way we came. We walked for several miles before finding the fords and we had to hide for it seemed there was a lot of activity around the riverbeds. Hiding deep on the other side, we watched as several thousand men laid down logs of wood and machines banged into the ground of the waters while other men on horseback watched all the while. We looked at one another and even though we had our weapons drawn, knew it was a sore fight to be had and so it was Peter who drew us away safely from the river. Back along the same route we went, finally relenting to eating the bear meat before it went bad, though Lucy had none of it before we found ourselves back at the gap in the cliff. As Lucy and I stared at the spot Aslan had been standing, Peter spoke up,

"So, where exactly did you two see Aslan?" turning, Lucy said in very irritated tone,

"I'd wish you'd all stop talking to me as if your grownups."

"We don't think we saw him, we know we saw him." I said sticking up for Lucy. I turned away then, walking a bit to the edge of the cliff when Trumpkin said,

"I AM a grownup." after a slight pause.

"It was right over—" I said before I felt the ground falling from beneath my feet. Letting out a scream, I wished for Aslan to help me but before I knew it was on something solid again. Looking up, I found the worried faces of the five above me around the hole I had fallen threw and said,

"Here."


	6. NOTICE!

Since no one seems to be reading this story, or at least people are not writing reviews making me think no one is reading this story I need to decide if anyone wants me to continue this story. Seeing as if I can't tell if anyone is reading it I don't know if anyone will even see this but I figure I should at least try. So, if you want me to continue please say so in the reviews. I really would hate to have to abandon this story, but if I must I must.


	7. Chapter Five

Thank you so much for the people who made me realize that I should continue on with this story! *HUGS!* So here's the next chapter for ya'll!

Chapter Five~

Smiling, I motioned with my hand for them to follow and then one at a time, with Peter going first after me, we made our way down the side of the cliff and down towards the river. Somehow, we managed to stay on a wide enough pathway down and only once did Trumpkin slip only to be grabbed by Susan who got a 'thanks' in return. We made our way across the river, and since it was low were able to make our way across without little consequence. Finally, after climbing up the other side and walking until night fall, we stopped to make camp. The night was without stars, one night I had never seen, and I was lying next to Lucy with Susan on the other side. A fire sat in the circle of us, and it blazed into the night to give us warmth for it was surprisingly cold out. I was lying on my back staring at the starless night when I heard a voice speak up; I had thought everyone had gone to bed.

"Lucy, you awake?" asked Susan in a hushed tone. Not making any movements, I listen closely to their conversation even though I knew it was private. Lucy just nodded as Susan asked a very confusing question.

"Why don't you think I saw Aslan?" turning onto her side to see her sister, Lucy said,

"Maybe because, you didn't want to." I heard the shake of a head and then silence and soon found myself falling asleep. Suddenly in the quite of night, I heard a noise and slowly sat up with sword drawn. Looking towards the location of the noise, I heard it again and found it to be rustling in the trees. Standing and wrapping my sword around my waist, I went to investigate and to make sure it wasn't the enemy. Slowly but carefully, I walked along the quite night until I noticed how still the trees truly were. Placing a hand on the still wood, I whispered,

"Wake up, please." Before moving along. It wasn't long before I saw the changing of the colors in the sky and I watched from the trees as the sun rose. Coming to a small clearing, I watched from above as the nighttime sky magically changed into that of early morning and marveled at the simple sight. It still was beautiful, after all these long years. Then, the rustling came back and with my sword out, found something drawing closer to me. Standing in a fighting stance, I readied myself for battle but was surprised and filled with joy to find Aslan step out from beyond the trees.

"Aslan!" I said smiling and felt myself drop my blade and run over to him, hugging his main close to me and herd him laughing.

"Never drop your weapon dear one." He said still laughing as I went to retrieve it. Placing it back into its sheath, I said still smiling,

"Oh how I missed you!" noticing how large he was, I smiled even large and said,

"You've grown!"

"Every year you grown, so shall I." then, my smile faded as I remembered all that had happened and everything that was going on.

"Why did you let this happen? Why have you gone?"

"Something's need to change dear one." He replied looking sad then. It hurt to make him sad, and I felt sorrow for it. Feeling my shoulders slump, I was about to ask him a question when I heard a sound. Turning my head, I looked around to find myself back in the clearing from the night earlier and Lucy was gone.

"Susan, where's Lucy?" I asked tone quite. But I didn't get a response so I jumped up and headed towards where the sound came from. Walking through the woods, I found Lucy saying,

"Aslan?" before I grabbed at her mouth and pulled her down behind a hedge. She tried to scream but I shushed her and she noticed me and nodded. Letting go of her mouth, I stood with my sword out and noticed a minotaur walking through the woods. I was about to attack when something jumped out at me and swung at me, but I had my sword and blocked it. Realization hit quickly, it was a boy, but he was fighting so fierce I didn't have time to get a good look at him, only to fight back in self-defense. Swing after swing came and I blocked each one in time swinging some of my own. I managed to hit him in the side of the face but he got angry at this and swung out at me with his sword. Suddenly, someone jumped in between us and I realized with amazement it was Peter, for his golden hair caught in the sunlight. Stunned, I watched as the two teens fought and it wasn't until Peters' sword got caught in a tree and he was on the ground and I realized more were coming that I called out,

"No! STOP!" Peter had grabbed a rock and was intent of hitting the other boy in the head as he tried to pull the sword from the tree but they stopped what they were doing to look at me. It was then that the other teen came to the realization that the person he had been fighting earlier was me, a girl. Looking horrified, he lowered both arms from the sword and as Peter dropped the rock when Lucy ran forth from her hiding place to wrap her arms around her brother in defense. The others turned out to be fauns and centaurs and satyrs and dwarfs and even a badger.

"Prince, Caspian?" questioned Peter then.

"Yes, and who are you?" he replied still looking at me his voice filled with a heavy Spanish sounding accent.

"Peter!" cried Susan as she and the rest of our group came running from the clearing. Turning around to draw forth Peter's sword from the tree, Caspian looked at it in wonder and awe and said,

"High King Peter?"

"I believe you called." Said Peter in a calm voice.

"Yes, but, I was expecting someone older." He said glancing over to Susan and smiling then back to me. I smiled too, but looked away while Susan did not.

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years." Said Edmund sounding cross with his arms folded together.

"No! No, it's just; you're not exactly what I expected." He said glancing back at Susan, as if trying to make up his mind about something. Boys, I thought shaking my head. I had learned a long time ago that they were half empty headed, and half fool hearted.

"Neither are you." Said Peter. But then the badge spoke up and in a peaceful voice said,

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." This caused Trumpkin to roll his eyes and sigh as if he had heard a bad joke or something, or maybe he had heard this before. For he had spoken of the badger, and his dwarf friend Ninabrik.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your serves." Said a voice and coming forth from the bush came a mouse with a small sword and red feather in his ear bowing low.

"Oh my goodness he is so cute!" I heard Lucy whisper to Susan.

"Who said that?" demanded the mouse drawing forth his blade and whipping it around to look at the six of us.

"Um, sorry." Replied Lucy looking sheepish.

"Um, your Majesty, with the deepest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or even chivalrous might service a knight of Narnia." Said the mouse replacing his sword into his sheath and standing proudly.

"Well, it seems at least someone can handle a blade." Said Peter smiling a sweet smile. It made the bee return in my head. But something about Caspian's ever watchful gaze made me feel funny too. What was happening to me?

"Yes indeed you're Majesty, and I have recently used it well in securing weapons for your army." Replied the mouse bowing again.

"Good," and turning around to look back at Caspian Peter said,

"Because we're going to need ever one."

"Then you'll be wanting yours back." Said Caspian picking up Peter's sword and handing it to him. Taking it without so much as a thanks Peter was about to turn around when the mouse said finally looking towards me,

"I know you! Your Queen Alice, the Lionhearted!" this caused a slight stir to go through the group. Finally glad that someone noticed me, I smiled and stepped forward.

"Yes sir,"

"Reepicheep, Majesty." Said the mouse bowing again.

"Yes, I recall a tale of the Lionhearted," said the badger stepping closer to inspect me.

"The one who walked with the Lion. The one who willing gave her life for Narnia and return was crowned Queen. Quite a remarkable story in fact."

"Please, explain." Said Caspian looking towards the badger instead of, for once, me.

"Well, it was said that when the Kings and Queens of Old left, a new Queen was crowned after she sacrificed her life for the sake of Narnia. She vanished though, just like her predecessors, in the winds." Recalled the badger paw to its muzzle as it talked.

"Yes, Aslan said that because I was so willing to die, and in the throes of death itself, he would give me another chance and give my life back." I replied filling in for the badger. It was then that the Four of Old looked at me in a new light, as if they didn't even ponder the reason why I was crowned queen, only the fact that I was.

"We better get going." I said looking up to see what time it was. The group nodded and said there agreements and we went off, along a dirt road with Peter and Edmund in the front discussing who knows what and the rest to follow. After a while of walking, I overheard the badger ask excitedly to Trumpkin,

"So, what are they like?"

"Malcontent, complainers, stubborn as mules in the mornings,"

"Oh, you like them then?" asked the dwarf who walked alongside Trumpkin.

"Well enough." Stated Trumpkin not seeing me or Lucy's faces when we looked at one another. For we both had the same expression on. It was then that we came to a clearing and Lucy caught her breath as did I for I found before me Aslan's How. Eyes widening in familiarity, I smiled wide and walked up before everyone else. It was only a little ways though that I turned around and smiled at them to follow. It stood like a mighty mountain in the middle of the plain, covered in trees and ivy and other greens and atop it a might tree sat.

"It's the How." I said as they followed behind me.

"The what?" asked Peter looking sidelong at me.

"I had it built a long time ago." I said and as we continued to walk we noticed a pile of rubble where the Stone Table use to sit and then the entrance to the How itself. Standing in formation along the entrance were centaurs with their swords out and aimed and it was the Four of Old who walked in first, followed by myself and then Caspian then the rest of the group. It was as if we were going in order of precession, of who came first and who would come next. Though none seemed to recognize this but me and so I kept quiet about it.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six~

Inside the How, we found many more creatures and beasts all working on weapons and shields and other equipment. It was amazing how little it had changed inside and I found myself leading the group by simply turning down the right corridors and them having to ketch up. Inside it was like a mini forge, with plenty of torch light and machines to get the job done right. As we came to a large circular room and they all looked around, Caspian said,

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Susan had walked away from the group as well as Lucy and when I noticed this I heard Susan call out,

"Peter, you better come take a look at this." And so we all followed her to a corridor where pitcher drawings were on the walls. How I recognized them, they were the ones I had drawn to retell the story of the ones who came before me! Using a torch to show each drawing, it was Lucy who said,

"It's us."

"Yes," I said speaking up.

"I had them conditioned when the place was built." I said looking at one drawing in particular. It was that of a faun with a red scarf and umbrella under a lamp post.

"What is this place?" asked Lucy looking at me.

"I had this place built to house the Stone Table. Here," I said and so I took hold of one of the torches and went along the dark corridor towards where the Stone Table sat. A slight tingling sensation built up inside of me and I briefly wondered if Lucy felt it too, but lost that thought when I came to the right room. Placing the torch onto the flammable liquid, it illuminated the space and as Peter did the same the room began to grow bright with light and we could see what sat in the room. All along the walls were carvings of creatures and animals alike while great stone column held up the ceiling. In the center of the carvings, sitting along the wall, was a carving of Aslan himself and there too, the Stone Table. It was Lucy who walked forward first, transfixed on the Stone Table and when she finally came to it, placed her small hand on it and said,

"He must know what he's doing." though she sounded a bit unsure. Could it be her faith in the Lion was wavering?

"I think it's up to us now." Said a stern Peter and as Lucy looked back at the stone carving I felt the tingling sensation gone. He had left again. A meeting was called of all the important leaders of the Narnian's, and Peter gave a speech while Lucy and I sat on the Stone Table, for it seemed no one else dare go near it.

"Miraz's troops and war machines are on their way, that means, those same men aren't protecting the castle."

"What do you suppose we do your Majesty?" said Reepicheep questioningly as he sat next to a squirrel.

"We need—"

"We must—" came the voices of both Peter and Caspian and I had to roll my eyes as they both stared at each other in wonderment that the other spoke first. It was only with a shake of the head from Caspian did Peter speak again,

"Our only hope, is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy no one has ever taken that castle!" said Caspian in putting his 'foot' down. Peter just looked at him calmly and replied,

"There's always a first."

"We will have the element of surprise." Commented Trumpkin agreeing with Peter.

"But we have the advantage here!" said Caspian as if he wasn't being heard and in my opinion he wasn't.

"If we dig in we could hold them off indefinitely." I said having decided to defend him.

"Look, I've appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." Said Peter with a grim face looking past Caspian and to me.

"Yes and if we dig in they could starve us out of food." Spoke Edmund for the first time, making a valid point.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" asked Peter to a centaur named Glennstorm. He looked serious for a moment, and I could tell he was thinking it through. What option did he have really?

"Or die trying, my liege." He said bowing his head at Peter. I could tell that hurt Caspian and I wanted to comfort him yet held back that feeling and pushed it back as far as I could.

"That's what I'm worried about." Came the ever quite Lucy. We all turned to look at her and Peter's face only held confusion, as if he truly didn't understand what the problem was. But how could he? He was used to being right.

"Sorry?" he asked looking dazed.

"Well, you're all acting as if there only two options." She said sounding older than her young self. As if she was in her thirty's and not a girl of ten or eleven.

"Dying here, or dying there." She continued.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu." Said Peter about to turn away but it was Lucy next comment that kept him from doing so,

"No, you're not listening, or have you truly forgotten who defeated the White Witch?" he looked cross at that moment, like the time the vein in his forehead came out and it did again as he said,

"I think we waited for Aslan long enough." And he finally turned to go. As the troops prepared, I found Peter getting ready and said,

"Your wrong Peter." Looking up, when he saw me I guess he must have thought I was Lucy for he said,

"I thought you were-"

"I know, and still, your wrong." He stood then, a few inches taller than me and said,

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Because Aslan is here, he's just watching, watching everything we do. Every decision we make and he isn't happy."

"How can you tell?" he said pushing past me to walk away.

"Look, I know you think you're doing the right thing, and I know you want to protect your family, but this isn't the way to do it!" at the words family he turned on his heel and stormed over to me saying coldly,

"Don't you talk about my family!"

"I idolized you! Fabled High King Peter the Magnificent! I wanted to be just like you! Full of your knowledge and wisdom! I idolized all of you! The ones who came before me! The family I wished I could have had! But now I regret that decision! Regret the fact I wanted to be like you! Your nothing but a cowardly young boy!" I screamed turning round to leave but he did something I never would have guessed, he grabbed hold of me, turned me around, and kissed me. Stunned, I stood perfectly still as he kissed me and when he pulled away he was breathless. Bringing a shaking hand to my lips, feeling them tingle, I turned and ran back towards the Stone Table with my skirts flying behind me.


	9. Chapter Seven

To everyone who took time out to review I thank you SOOO DANG MUCH! It warmed my heart to know that people still care about this and made me realize that I really should continue on with it. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE FOR YOUR KIND WORDS!

Chapter Seven~

Back to the Stone Table I went and it was there I found a crying Lucy. In that moment I forgot the kiss between me and Peter and felt the deep need to comfort her. Coming to sit beside her on the Stone Table, I place a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Why are you crying dear?" she looked up at me in that moment and fought back more tears as she said shakily,

"I'm scared." In that moment I finally saw the little girl before me and pulled her into my arms to hold her.

"Don't be afraid Lucy. It will be alright in the end, you'll see."

"But Aslan isn't here." She said with a choke. Looking down at her and pulling her back, I looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Do you really believe that?" and when she shook her head held her close again to let her cry. After a few minutes of crying she settled down and I decided to tell he what had happened to Mr. Tumnus.

"I knew Mr. Tumnus you know." When she looked up, I continued,

"He was a dear friend of mine, went to war with me, laughed with me, and cried with me. He was my best friend in all of Narnia."

"What happened to him?" she asked, the question I knew was coming.

"He, fought valiantly, until the very end." And stopped their unable to bring up the fact he was dead. But she seemed to understand and slowly move aside. It was then that Susan walked in and said,

"Were going Alice." Both me and Lucy looked up and I smiled politely at her but said,

"I'm not going.

"But, Peter made me come to get you." She said leaning to one side clearly annoyed with her brothers behavior. Smiling a bit wider, I said in return,

"Well, tell him he's no longer King." And at this got a giggle out of her. She silenced herself though when she realized it and I said in a whisper,

"I won't tell a soul." And she was off, to return much later. When she was gone, Lucy said in a bright tone,

"So, tell me about your rein." As if to forget the subject we had been talking about. Sitting back down, I smiled again and told her the very start of my journey to the very last line,

"And then he was gone." all the while she sat quiet and when she was finished her mouth was slightly a jar open, her eyes wide.

"Wow." She said smiling at the last bit. But then her face became crunched and she asked,

"Then, how did you leave?" Sighing, I told her about the Siege of Beaversdam and how I met Caspian's ancestor, Caspian the so called 'Conqueror'. I also told her about the night the Cair was attacked and tried to spare her the details but she insisted that she know them. So, I gave in and explained how it was I who got the Horn out in time and myself who last saw the beavers and Mr. Tumnus before winding back up at home. Though I thought she might cry again, she only sat still and finally whispered,

"He's with Aslan now." Sometime later, after we had explained one another and told each other stories, we herd the call of the returning party and went out to meet them. Hurriedly, we ran through the How outside to find the rest of the Narnian's there and saw coming towards us only one fourth of the men who had gone. Peter and Caspian walked in front while the rest walked wearily behind. It was as if it had been a very, very long night.

"What happened?" Lucy asked coming forward.

"Ask him." Said Peter in a hard voice looking sideways at Caspian.

"Peter, please." Said Susan but it was Caspian who spoke next.

"Me? You could have called it off there was still time."

"There wasn't any thanks to you. If you'd had stuck to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now.

"And if you if we had stayed here just like I suggested they definitely would be!" argued back Caspian in self-defense.

"You called us remember!" snide Peter.

"That was my first mistake." Commented Caspian rudely.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandon Narnia!" screamed Caspian. This wasn't good, I thought seeing Peter gripping his sword tightly. Pushing Lucy back, I made my way carefully towards them unseen.

"You invaded Narnia, you have no more right then Miraz does!" screamed back Peter causing Caspian to push him away yet Peter blocked his path.

"You, your uncle, your father, Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" and here they drew swords and I jumped in between, the three of us glaring at one another and it was I who said,

"Stop it! Both of you! Your both shameful and wrong and you know it!" looking at me with surprise, they turned round then when Edmund called for Lucy. Trumpkin was in his arms, deathly pale and bleeding. Lucy ran over while Caspian walked pasts me back into the How and as Lucy bent down towards the dwarf I noticed Ninabrik following Caspian and wondered why. Turning back around, I found Trumpkin sitting up and thanking Lucy with her just smiling in return. His color had returned and he wasn't bleeding anymore. When I was sure he was alright, I turned back to the How in search of Caspian. When I found him, he was being held back by a werewolf along with a hag and that dwarf from earlier and before where the carving of Aslan use to be was an ice image of the White Witch.

"NO!" I screamed and it must have carried far enough for running from behind me came Peter and Edmund along with Lucy. Peter fought the hag while Edmund took control of the werewolf and as for Lucy she raced to help the DLF. I ran before the ice image of the White Witch and pushed the seemingly crazed Caspian out of the way saying,

"Get away from him!" with my sword at her throat, she looked at me confused and said,

"I don't recall you."

"Thanks because you never met me witch." I said cocking my head to the side and almost laughed.

"Come on, just one drop."

"No!" I screamed and plunged my sword threw the ice, causing it to break and for her to scream out a sadistic cry of agony. There before me was shattered ice everywhere and the Great Lion carving back in the center of the room again.

"Good one." Said Peter to me. I thanked him and helped up Caspian who looked shocked by his actions. It was then that our eyes meet and we both smiled at one another, and with hands locked did I feel at peace, for once.

"Ahem." Said a voice and we turned to see Susan staring at us with a hurt expression and as she turned to go, off went Caspian. When his hand left mine, I went to see if Lucy was alright and she smile already giving herself a drop of her cordial to heal the wound on her arm that was caused from the dwarf had cut into her skin.

"You ok Lu?" asked Edmund coming over to help her up.

"Yup." She said thanking him.

"We' better go off and find Susan." Said Peter knowing best to try and resolve problems within his family, but not with his colleges. They nodded and so went off leaving me to wander up to the very top of the How where I found Caspian sitting alone on the ledge.

"Mighty inexcusable to be out by yourself young man." I said meaning to tease him. He just turned around and sighed then turned back to look out at the world. Biting my lip, I sat down gently next to him and said,

"You know, the first time I saw Narnia I was truly amazed. It was such a glorious sight that I cried."

"Really?" he asked turning towards me. I didn't look at him but nodded.

"Peter was right, I am no use to these people." Said Caspian sadly.

"No, he's just jealous that you're in his place. That he's not the way he used to be and that Narnia isn't either. He expected to come back with only a year gone by." I explained for maybe then he would understand why Peter was so cross with him.

"A year?" said Caspian looking very much confused.

"In our world, that's how much time has gone by." I said, to clear up the miscommunication. He nodded at this and we looked out together at the world beyond.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~

It was then that we both heard the sound of a horn and stomping feet and we stood up to see who was coming. There, through the trees where men in armor marching in formation out into the field towards the How.

"I'll tell Peter!" I said, racing back into the How and running around to find him. Finally, I came to the Stone Table where I heard Lucy and Peter talking.

"I wish he would just give us, some sort of proof." Was saying Peter.

"Maybe where the ones who need to proof ourselves." Said Lucy in return. When they were finished, I ran in saying,

"Peter, you better come quickly." And together Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan all came out to stand with Caspian to watch the movement of the enemy. Out of the trees like a disease they came, all in black except for one in gold, there leader and King Miraz. There were many more men than we originally thought and many more still on horseback. Their war machines moved slowly but surely along until they stopped forming ranks. We retreated back into the How to discuss battle strategies and what Peter came up with I was amazed to hear.

"That's your next big plan, sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the woods by herself?" said Trumpkin once Peter was finished explaining the plan in great detail.

"It's our only chance." Said Peter in defense.

"And she won't be alone." I said, standing next to Lucy and moving closer. Though Susan had wanted to go, Lucy had asked Peter that I go instead, saying that Susan was needed to fight with them. Susan agreed, but only after my promise to bring her back safe. I even swore on the Main of Aslan, on the Stone Table, on my parent's graves.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" asked Trumpkin sounding small again. Like the first time we meet him all those days ago.

"Ninabrik lost faith, and Queen Lucy and Alice haven't. Nor have I." said the badger.

"For Aslan." Said Reepicheep.

"For Aslan." Said the rest of the room softly.

"Then I'm going with you." Said Trumpkin standing tall.

"No, you're needed here." Said Lucy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And besides we need to hold them off until they get back." Said Peter looking at me with a longing glance. I smiled back shyly and when Caspian noticed this he stood up and said more loudly then I think he meant to,

"If I may, Miraz, may be a murder and a tyrant, but he is subject to the rules and traditions of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." And so he told us what it was and we all agreed to send out a messenger to the enemy lines where Miraz had set up a tent. Myself, Edmund, Glennstorm and the giant would go holding up a sign of peace. We made our way through the forest back to where the troops were camped and the tent placed and it was Edmund who read the passage while I stood by ever watchful.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by lection and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to stop the flow of blood do here by so challenge the Usurper Miraz, to single combat on the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward will be total surrender." And it was here that Edmund dropped the script waiting for Miraz's response. All around us sat his council and behind us his general who I didn't like, all of whom I didn't like. For Miraz was looking at me like he hated women and I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

"Tell me Prince Edmund," started Miraz but I jumped in,

"King." And again Miraz's gaze was upon me. With his black short cut hair and beard and his ink black eyes, he stared unblinkingly at me.

"It's King." Said Edmund noticing his gaze and trying to steer it back to him for which I was grateful.

"It's confusing I know. Peter's High King and I'm just King."

"Why would he risk such a proposal when our army would wipe you out, by night fall?" Said Miraz his gaze now fixed on Edmund.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago, Narnian's where extinct."

"And so you will be again." replied a harsh toned Miraz looking frightening.

"Well then, you should have little to fear." Said Edmund and here the Usurper laughed but the laugh didn't go with the expression in his eyes and that truly scared me.

"This is not a question of bravery." He said still laughing.

"Then your bravely refusing to duel a swordsman half your age." Commented Edmund. The laughter was gone and in its place silence.

"I didn't say I refused." He said leaning in to glance at me again. Only this time it was to my sword, for I was gripping it like a lifeline.

"Sire if I may, our military advantage gives us perfect excuse to—"

"I'm not excusing anything!" shouted Miraz to the man who spoke standing up from his chair in an instant and drawing his sword that was on the table.

"I was merely point out that my Lord has the rights to refuse." Said the man again not looking the least bit afraid like he should be. Perhaps he knew something we didn't.

"His Majesty would never refuse," said the General from behind us, and we all turned to look at him while he said,

"He would relish in the moment to show the courage of their new king." And here he looked at me funny, like he was trying to pass on a message or something but I looked away hair flying into my face. Still standing, Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund and said,

"You, better hope your brothers sword is sharper than his pen." And we went back with the news and for me to saddle up with Lucy to go find Aslan. When I was getting into the saddle, Caspian helped me and said,

"My horse has always served me well." And slipping my foot into the stirrup he held on longer than necessary then looked up at me.

"Good luck." He said softly.

"Thanks." I said smiling and he handed me Susan's horn.

"Why don't you hold onto it, you might need it to call us again." and we were off with Lucy mocking my words.

"Oh shut up." I said as I laughed and we broke out into the sunlight and raced through the trees. Sometime through our ride, we were spotted by four men and Lucy cried out,

"We've been seen!" and I pushed the horse harder.

"Come on, come on!" I said as I beat into its sides and charged it on. Then, suddenly there were where only three, then two, then finally one left and we came to a sudden halt at fallen logs in our way. Turning the horse around, I jumped off of it and prepared to fight when something flew over me and landing onto the man on horseback sending him flying backwards and hard onto the ground. It was a lion!

"Aslan!" I cried and raced over to him, hugging him close and sighing. He laughed as Lucy came up to do the same and we all laughed at finally finding him.

"We knew it was you, the whole time! But, the others didn't believe us." said Lucy smiling into his main. Pulling back we both looked at him as he said,

"And why would you two let that stop you."

"Why didn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?" asked Lucy, and I wondered the same thing.

"Things do not always happen in the same way dear ones." He said sounding sad.

"Those soldiers, if we had come sooner, would they be alive?" I asked him.

"We would never have known." Said the Great Lion looking at me with those deep amber colored eyes.

"But what will happen will be another matter entirely."

"Oh, I don't think I'm brave enough." Said Lucy and I had to laugh then and said,

"Lucy, if you were any more brave you'd be a lioness!"


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine~

And with another few words to us, Aslan let lose a might roar and it echoed out loud and shook the trees from their very roots. It was then that the trees began to move about and we finally saw our friends from their ancient slumber awake and smiling.

"Come! We must go quickly!" said Aslan and together we got on his back and raced to the river where when we got to the end of the forest got off and it was Lucy and I who stepped forward first. We saw the enemy then, standing on the shore of the other side with our army right behind them and it was here we drew our weapons. A man on horseback, the one who had caused me distress earlier, stared at us then charges forward just as Aslan stepped forward. But Aslan roared a might roar and the river drew back from its beds and we saw an amazing sight. From out of the waters came the River God and he swallowed whole the cursed bridge and the man on horseback atop it, drowning him and several men in the process. When it was over and the Telmarien's were turning in and surrendering their weapons, Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Susan swam over to meet us. Then, looking up into the face of the Great Lion, knelt down onto the sand.

"Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia." And so rose Peter, Edmund and Susan but not Caspian.

"All of you." Said Aslan in a tone most endearing.

"I do not think I am ready." Replied Caspian staying down.

"And it is for that very reason I know you are." Said Aslan. This caused him to look up at the Great Lion and slowly but surely stand. Just then Aslan said,

"Now, where is this Dear Little Friend you have told me so much about?" and at this Trumpkin noticed the Great Lion and slowly came over, bending down with head lowered. As he did, Aslan roared and I asked,

"Do you see him now?" cause everyone to laugh.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue~

We rode finally towards the castle and were changed into more ceremonial clothing. Caspian was crowed the Tenth and we were lead through the streets on horseback, the Kings and Queens of Old with the newly crowned King. Aslan and Caspian rode on horseback in front, followed closely by us five and the rest of the Narnian's who were welcomed with opened arms. That night fireworks burst through the skies as welcome to the New and the Old and there was a great banquet with many types of food. Time flew, and before we knew it, it was the next day. Aslan had brought Susan and Peter away for a moment in time before everything was ready for the ceremony. We went out all of us, Narnian's and Telmarien's together at last as one where there stood a might oak tree on a cliff. Caspian was talking, saying,

"Narnia belongs to the Narnian's as much as it does man. Any Telmarien who is willing to stay in peace is welcome to. But to any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." Said one man in the front.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Said Aslan softly, but loud enough for all to hear.

"Your ancestors where seafaring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens." He said referring to us. We all looked at one another with wonder, having never considered others coming to Narnia other than ourselves.

"It is to that island I will return you, a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Said Aslan stepping forward ever so slightly.

"I will go," said a voice, and all heads turned to see the former General saying,

"I will accept the offer." I noticed how Caspian bowed his head as a sign of respect as he came forward. And then, a woman holding a babe stepped forward and an older man saying,

"We will go too."

"Because you have spoken first, your future and fortune will be good." Said Aslan and then he breathed a deep breath on them, Deep Magic I guessed and then turned to the might oak tree and blew on it too. It opened and twisted and turned until there was a doorway threw the very center of it. All the people were amazed and I just smiled, for I had seen wonders before. Willingly, the three stepped through the door and were gone in an instant. Voices raised in alarm and concern and one voice shouted out,

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?"

"We'll go." Said Peter looking brave faced along with Susan.

"We will?" asked Edmund questioningly.

"Come on, our times up." Said Peter, his hand ever on his sword handle. Stepping towards Caspian, he said,

"Besides, were not needed anymore."

"I will look after it until you return." Said Caspian taking the sword that Peter handed to him and holding it close.

"That's just it, were not coming back." Said Susan softly.

"Were not?" asked a lost sounding Lucy.

"Were not, but you two are." Said Peter indicating Edmund and Lucy. Me though, I wasn't spoken for, yet.

"But why, have they done something wrong?" asked Lucy to Aslan. He just shook his mighty head and said softly,

"Quite the opposite dear one, your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world, now it's time to live in their own."

"It's alright Lu, it's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see to." Said Peter taking hold of Lucy's hand and giving it a squeeze before stepping back. They said their goodbyes to the members who were standing beside Aslan, Peter to Glennstorm, Edmund to Doctor Cornelius and Lucy to Trumpkin. They bowed/curtsied and only then did Lucy and Trumpkin hug. When they were all finally ready, they turned to me and said,

"Coming Alice?"

"No, I'm not." and here they all looked confused and looked to Aslan for help.

"She, was never meant to leave Narnia children." Came his response to the obvious question.

"It's alright, we'll see each other again." I said as Lucy raced into my arms and hugged me something fierce.

"But you're like a sister to me!" she cried.

"And so I always shall be." I said pulling her away to look down at her. She smiled then, halfheartedly and returned to her family. It was Susan who came next saying,

"I wish I had gotten to know you better, we could have had fun together."

"Maybe next time." I said and she smiled than returned for Edmund to come next.

"You missed a wicked awesome fight." He said in a joking tone.

"You'll have to tell me about it the next time I see you." I answered patting him on the shoulder. Finally, Peter came to me and we hugged, not saying a word but letting our sorrows out through the hug. When we pulled back I whispered,

"Let's just be friends." And he nodded, returning to his family. Then, they all turned to go with Lucy giving one last finally look at Aslan before they were gone from sight.

"You'll come back, when we call you, no need to say goodbye." I whispered feeling hot tears trial down my cheeks, but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to find Caspian holding on to me. Looking at Aslan, I wondered when I would see my family again.


End file.
